Tempered Equality
by Nasha Rei-Kun
Summary: When the Mane 6 ended up following the map to the specified location, they weren't really ready for what they found. Starlight Glimmer, head of the Hidden Village of the Outlands. Jounin, second in charge, and in a "complicated relationship". Obito Uchiha, formerly-lost in Equestria, and Kage of the Hidden Village of the Outlands. Kage, head-honcho, and lone Equestrian wolf.
1. The Big Bad Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

 **We're back at it again, and this time it's with a One-Shot. This time, it's a Naruto Crossover one!**

 **I know that I've been delaying writing that Naruto x Derpy one, but believe me, in due time! Meanwhile, I've lately been coming up with ideas for a Naruto x Sonata (possibly Dazzlings) story, that I'm pretty sure would be well received. Though more on that after this story is done.**

 **So yeah, an Obito x Starlight, with possibly slight amount of sex scenes thrown in. I made it M to be on the safe side. Whether I go through with it, we'll see.**

 **Without further ado, I present the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither NARUTO nor MLP: Friendship is Magic. They belong to their respective owners/authors; Masashi Kishimoto and Hasbro.**

 _ **~O~**_

 **PART 1**

She allowed herself the silence that seemed an ever familiar friend. The empty spaces around her a normal thing for her, as she prepped her horn. Magic of a light teal in color swirling around her pink horn, Purples eyes trained in on some random tree in the forest away from town.

The light breeze blew her pink fur in its way, as well as her twin pigtails of dark purple with bluish grey streaks. She focused on nothing else but the tree, or more the leaves surrounding the bottom of its roots. Mind clear, she let out a breath of air before the leaves lifted off from the forest floor and circled the trunk of the lone Oak.

She watched the display for a moment, before she began to walk off.

"Four." She counted off, as she left the tree as she had the three before it. The technique used on the tree from before having been done thrice beforehoof in the same clearing. Her horn stay lit, as she moved on to another portion of the forest, _her_ forest and no one else's. She could feel the slight strain on the edge of her mind as she traveled farther from the quartet of trees with swirling leaves. She traveled farther and farther away from the group of wood, mentally ticking off each step. She'd been sure to apply a quick spell to her hooves, each step being recorded in a small part of her psyche.

When she reached 1000 steps she continued. Mind pulled in one direction in four ways, she took deep breaths. She looked down at the ground as her hooves traveled just past a set of lines marked into the floor. Each one farther than the last, by at least 100 steps. When she reached past the last mark, which was decidedly over 2000 steps past the first one, she clenched her teeth. The pain from this distance being the limit, before she dropped the magic spell.

Massaging her forehead slowly, she allowed herself quick breaths. Her lungs filling and expelling the air that entered just as quickly, the pulsing in her noggin coming down slowly. After a couple seconds of doing so, she released one last expulsion before she calmed. Mind back into working order, she looked back at the distance with a nod.

'Over a year of doing this, and it's showing.' She couldn't keep the happiness out of her thoughts, as she smiled at progress. Yearlong attempts, stresses and pains and something to show for it. A year since she started and a year and a half since...

She felt her mood sour, as she scowled. Kicking at a lone rock in her path, as she angrily walked into the forest.

 _Sunburst_

The name was tantamount with betrayal in her mind. Her former-best friend. The one pony in the whole world she was sure would be with her through thick and thin, forever and ever, and he was gone. _Gone_ , all because he got his _stupid_ Cutie Mark. Wiping away at the hot tears that threatened to resurface, she shook her head fiercely.

'No, no, NO! He left me, and that's all that matters! Going off to Canterlot, leaving me here...Alone.'

That thought was more than enough to spur her mind into a state of depression. Her head dipping slightly, as she continued her unknown trek into the woods.

Her mind played back to the time when he'd gotten his Cutie Mark. He had just saved her from suffering some possible serious pain, but before she could thank him, he'd noticed his brand new addition and went out to celebrate with his family. He hadn't even invited her, and she was supposed to be his best friend?

She remembered how in the following days that he'd been trying to see her, but she had rebuffed his approaches. Let him know what it was like to not be invited. The following days she'd avoid him, though she remembered noticing some strange things with his house every time she would walk past it.

She wished she had just gone to his stupid house and said hi.

She had been planning on letting him apologize, after bit, but on his last day of being ignored he said something through the door.

'I-I'm moving tomorrow...to Canterlot.'

Those words had been the beginning of the end of her whole world. She remembered the cold feeling that gripped her entire being that day. She remembered how the following day, his family had left the place. She remembered how much she had cried that same day, afterwards. A week later she'd left the place of her birth when her parents had them move house.

She'd honestly felt that at the time, it was the best thing for her.

Well, she _had_.

The next place had been Manehatten. She ran her foreleg over her face once more, but this time the tears that came were FAR more angry than sad. She thought that maybe she would be able to slow slide into making friends again, the hole Sunburst left in their relationship, had been slowly but surely healing.

The chance for making friends didn't happen. By the time that she'd arrived most were in their own little groups, and she wasn't really the best when it came to making friends. Sunburst had honestly been the one who had spoken to her, then the other way around. That had been okay though, she was willing to wait to get her due. Sadly when the chance came, it was followed by her second most traumatizing memory.

Bullies.

The bullies that she'd had to deal with in Manehatten, had made it very clear that "blank flanks" were to be ridicule. No Cutie Mark? You were bait for sharks and meanies. Oh but that had just been the _icing_ on the cake!

One of the few colts in the city _left_. They ran a foal out of town, because they get their heads out their butts, and cost her a possible friend!

All because they didn't have _Cutie Marks_!

She felt her rage shake her as she had a rerun of memories. The bullying had turned the idea of Cutie Marks into something of a..."topic of interest" for her, when it came to her parents. So with that all said and done, they'd moved again, which made her sad. Not for her, but for her parents.

Moving so often wasn't good for her father's line of work, so doing their best to stay situated would be best. Her mom loved getting to know the neighboring ponies, and making fast connections with them. She'd only recently joined a book club before they moved. Yet, they would do anything for their little filly and chose to move to a place with a better environment for her, and that's how they ended up back here in Manebrick.

Quaint little town, and the ponies around seemed nice enough, but she had chosen to NOT try and be friends with any of the other foals. There was no point anymore.

She didn't want to take a chance of having her parent's lives disturbed again because of bullies. She didn't want another Sunburst incident.

Because of her lack of Cutie Mark that would attract them. Those things that everypony praised for ponies when they found their special talents.

She scoffed, the only special about _Cutie Marks_ were that they drove ponies apart. The world would be better off without them!

She scowled at a slightly larger rock on her unfocused path and gave it a good kick. The stone being tossed farther than she imagined, as it sailed through the air, past a bush. She merely stared at the location of where it had gone for a moment, before deciding to go back the way she came.

 ***growl***

She froze for a moment, as her ears pricked upwards. Her noise grabbers flicking to and fro before they settled, alone with her head, in the direction of the kicked stone.

 _ **~O~**_

He looked up to the sky. Dark eyes catching the orange and purple hues.

"It's going to be dark soon. I really hope that filly didn't stay for the night, again." He mumbled to himself, even as he trekked his way back to that specific part of this forest.

It'd been long since he'd woken up in this body of his. The midnight blue, almost black fur that lined his now canine like form shone in the setting sun. Oh correct him, again, _Celestia_ 's Sun.

'No matter how many times, I think about that, it's still rather...strange.' He thought, as he broke through a thicket. His small form moving forward at a steady pace, long since used to the workings of being a quadruped. He came across a small pool on his path, as always, and ignored his form in its reflective surface. The waters would show him nothing new about this form that he hadn't added on after his initial reaction.

The form of a dark colored wolf, moved across the waters in unison with the one on land. The beast animal looking straight ahead as the water, as the waters reflected the right side of his form.

White blocks of fur that covered the portion of the right side of his face just above the lip to his ear, and the entirety of his right legs, front and back. It wasn't even a completely half and half honestly. It was literally just those portions that contained the fur coloration. His tail, long and wild, stayed the same color as the left side of him.

Most noticeable was that his size was barely that of a human shin. Or for these ponies, he'd be about the size of a foal. This caused him to snort.

The great Obito Uchiha, war monster, former-jinchuuruki of the Juubi, reduced to what could only be the childish form of a wolf pup. Life was funny like that. Though, if he had to be perfectly honest...He was fine with this. Ash Killing Bones were something he really disliked the effect of. Were it not for the timely intervention of a Rabbit Goddess's son, he'd be floating in the realm of non-existence right now. Forever damned to a life of oblivion, and unknowing madness.

It was honestly more than he deserved, but like he mentioned before:

Life was funny like that.

He passed the waters in silence, as his mind went over the filly that had been taking up most of his recent attention.

A certain pink filly that he'd taken to keeping an eye on as of the past few months. Ah the little spitfire had been something of an interest of his in the prior months.

It'd had all started back a few months back, as previously mentioned. He'd been wandering this world. In search of...something. He wasn't really sure what it was, probably a purpose? More likely than not.

While coming here, he didn't really have much in the way of anything. Just the fur on his back, jutsus in mind and a mental fortitude that was tempered by a madman and war.

Not exactly what this place needed, and so he just walked these lands. Every now and then, he'd visit cities to sate his own curiosity. After the first visit to one, a place called Baltimare, he'd decided that _maybe_ going out and about in full view wasn't a good idea.

He'd learned many things in his silent adventures. For one, his jutsus still worked, thankfully. While he visited towns and the like, he mainly stayed in the more forested areas of this place. Surprising to figure, that the forests in this _magical_ place weren't all sunshine and rainbows. He snorted at this, because funnily enough you could put RAINBOWS into jars.

The sheer amount of drugs one would have to have had been on, back in his world, to even imagine something like this would have been outrageous.

Back to the matter at paw, good kami he'd been making _that_ change in vernacular for a while, jutsus were a go, so he could take solace in that.

Money, culture, language and so much more were learned in his stints into the settlements. He never stayed long in one place, even for his current size.

Breaking through a thicket of dark foliage, he found himself on the path to his normal observation spot. Leaping high into a tree, before continuing onward from arbor to arbor.

Truly he'd learned many things, like the idea of the Royal Guard and a certain secret Demon hunting service under the princess herself! He remembered grinning so much at the very idea of a "Secret" service. Best part was that they didn't seem to discriminate against race. He'd seen other creatures of fantasy there, besides the unicorns and pegasi.

Minotaur, salamanders, earth ponies, griffons, diamond dogs, zebras and so much more. Funny that they were a force that prevented beings from Tartarus from breaking out, besides Cerberus whose existence threw him for a loop.

Oh man, to learn that Hell was an actual place here in Equestria, though? That had been chilling beyond words. This fluffy place had an entrance to Hell.

Maybe that's why they were so peaceful? They had a literal "throw a pony into hell" card.

Stopping on one branch he shook his head of such thoughts. Best not to imagine what going in there would be like. Though the thought made him wonder whether Madara was in Tartarus or not...Thoughts for another time.

Leaping far from another tree, his mind went back to the filly he'd been keeping an eye on. She was an interesting one that was for sure.

Pink fur, purple eyes, and had a mane just as freakishly colorful as the rest, she was peculiar. Most ponies, foals especially, seemed to be pretty friendly towards one another and had numerous friends. She was so decently far away from the nearest town, that he had to wonder what she was doing out here alone.

He'd honestly kept an eye on her in the beginning, because he'd decided that training in a forest this dense would help keep eyes away from himself.

Turns out he wasn't the only one who had that idea though.

Originally he'd thought she was one of those adventurous types of children. Just go out into wherever because you can types. He'd taken to trying to wait her out. There wasn't really a need to, because she seemed to seclude herself to her own portion of this forest. He'd taken to ignoring her in the beginning, likely she'd be bringing her friends or whatever here, so make himself scarce when he heard the telltale noise of kids playing.

They never came.

He'd train most days of the week in the back and those rare times he didn't...well, he got a little curious.

Obito never really tried to make friends in this place. Not because of being shy, he was mentally well beyond his years for that, but because he wondered what it was like for normal kids to be friends with one another.

He was a ninja candidate throughout childhood, so trying to be normal never counted for much. Especially if you were of clan importance.

Like being an Uchiha.

So it'd been with a curious mind that he'd gone to check up on her area, and see what she was up too. What he found wasn't just strange for her being a child. It was strange for her being a child in Equestria.

Still alone in the woods, but doing something he'd recognized almost instinctively.

 _Training_

It had captured his interest almost immediately. Questions upon questions of why she would be doing had popped into his head on his discovery, and yet, as he watched on, he couldn't help but feel a slight familiarity.

It had been here where he'd visit her occasionally. Surely the fact her friends weren't around was mere coincidence. This was maybe her training day?

So he came back again.

Time and time again, he'd find her training. He varied the days, just to be sure. Yet, as he came to know, she didn't come out here with anyone. There were days when she didn't come, obviously, but for the most part she was always alone.

Alone, and training with a fervor he was more than familiar with.

Returning to the present that had been the moment in which he had decided to keep an eye on this filly. If for anything, to satiate his curiosity.

So when he heard the sounds of a large amount of growls, roaring and the voice of a certain little filly...

He'd not ran harder than ever before since coming to this place.

 _ **~O~**_

She couldn't help but release another breath, as she surveyed her situation. Seeing the large beast coming towards her did little for her sense of mind. The bear that stood before her was large. Her hair stood on end as she moved quickly through the underbrush, as the animal lumbered after her. Every 6 steps of her own were accompanied by a shake of the floor, as the bear came forward.

She rushed every which way, as she did her best to lose her chaser.

She couldn't help but to think that she should have just went home at the end of the day, but _noo_. She had to be stupid and stay out late, and now she was going to be eaten by an angry bear!

She could feel the tears falling again, this time she couldn't take the time to clear them away and found herself quickly falling over a loose root. She stumbled, tripped and fell in following order. She felt the scrape on her knees, even as the bear's roars got closer.

She hated it. Hated, hated, hated it! All her work to stay strong, so she'd never get hurt again. So she could make sure that her friends could never leave her for anything ever again.

 _This is why you'll always lose friends!_

 _No wonder Sunburst left!_

 _Blank Flank! Blank Flank!_

 _"No talent, no nothing! A blank flank getting eaten by a bear, how fitting. You always were at the lowest of the food chain."_

That final thought ran around in her head, for what seemed like forever. Yet, with each seeming "revolution" she found her countenance darkening. Her mind clearing of all the pain, anguish and sadness. All in its place was anger.

Pure, unadulterated ANGER.

She came back to her hooves, just as the bear broke onto the horizon. Vicious would have been a good description for the beast in front of her. It probably stood taller than her own parents combined, yet she could feel nothing but her rage.

Taking notice of her, eyes aligning on its prey for the evening, it growled. A deep baritone sound that would have caused more than a fair share of grownups pause and even fear.

But not her. She was just as angry as it was hungry.

"You think you're better than me? You're just like the bullies!" She started to project onto the bear. Each of her declarations, were met with a growl, as the pupils of the bear grew thinner and thinner.

"I'm not some "Blank Flank". I'm not the stupid low part of a food chain!" Her voice rose in octave. Each second that past her mind became more and more clouded, never noticing as magic began to swirl around her horn, down to her hooves. Her eyes beginning to flash as the energy filled her to the brink, and continued to flow. The bear seemed to make little indication of noticing. If it did, it took it as more of a challenge, than anything.

"I'm not gonna be stepped on anymore! I'm not gonna be eaten by the likes of you! So keep coming at me, but if you're anything like those bullies..." The fluctuating surge peaked, as she floated slightly off the ground. By this point, the magic enveloped her, and the bear seemed to finally take notice.

Yet, it was too late.

"...Then you're better off **GONE**!"

The area was enveloped in light.

 _ **~O~**_

His tracked each of the fluttering lights, as they rose from the flame. Body still as the light of the campfire reflected off his being. He focused on the flame for a moment, before breathing inward slightly.

The fire dimmed slightly, as if the energy that it burned were diminished.

He exhaled, eyes catching the moving heat as it grew in size before settling back down. He closed his eyes, before the sound of groaning was heard from his right. His head tilted slightly in the direction of the sound, eyes flickering to the form of the filly to his right, but that was all.

He saw her groan as she came to. Eyes blurring into focus, right before she looked around the clearing and then focused in on him.

Then in 3...2...1...

"Ahh!" She let out a scream that caused him to cover his ears with his paws. Obviously, not his brightest plan of action, but he'd learn from it.

No more waking fillies without ear-plugs.

"Wha-wha - Get away from me! I'll-I'ouch!" She panicked, forelegs moving to try and put distance between her and him, but winced. His eyes never leaving her form, he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His words came out in his new childish outer voice that made him hate puberty oh so much. He'd gone through it once, and now he was going to have to again.

Dandy.

Though his words seemed to have caught her unawares. She just started at him for all of 20 seconds before he continued.

"You gained a few injuries here and there. Nothing to serious, though I'd try to be careful with ho-"

"You can talk?" The interruption was a tad bit unnecessary, though the very idea of her now speaking was telling of her being brought out of her panicked state.

"Yes, I can. Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt others when they're talking?"

She seemed to reign in her voice, as he spoke once more. He stared at her once more, before turning his head back to the flames. He continued from before.

"As I was saying before, you'd be careful to not move around too quickly. Otherwise I'm sure there's going to be immediate pain in your future." He finished, as she just continued to look at him. He watched as she looked over at him for the longest of time, before moving her head over to the side.

"..."

He turned his head back to the burning twigs, before he spoke once more.

"Humor me, will you?" The unexpected words, caught her off-guard. Voicing her confusion, he elaborated.

"I'm just wondering what a filly like yourself is doing out here on her own. Where's your family? Guardians? What is driving you to be out here training when, from what I know Equestria isn't exactly such a bad place to be? Previous bear attack notwithstanding." He questioned. Seeing her face scrunch up slightly, he didn't think she was going to answer any of his queries. Not that he blamed her, mind you.

"My parents are back in t-town. I'm not homeless, so get that out of your weird wolfie head," he raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. "Why I'm out here is none of your business. As a matter of fact, why am I even talking to you?" She shot him a narrow eyed look. He blinked at this. Quite the bitter one she was.

"I'm further inquiring of why a filly like you is out here, because it's dangerous. You got lucky, and quite frankly I'm surprised to find any filly out here, and not with her friends playing around. Foals such as yourself should be about with others playing games or whatever it is you do." His words were concise, but they seemed to be the reason he was receiving an annoyed look. She looked around with this expression before turning to him.

"You talk funny." She said bluntly, to which he gave her a deadpan look.

"Why do you keep calling me a kid? I'm 11! I don't need to be getting called a kid from somepony who looks like he's barely any older than I am. Why are YOU out here? For someone who acts weird, you're not exactly saying anything about yourself." She kept him at bay, and her words were true. He did look like he was probably around her age range. Then again he could have just been a midget for all she knew.

...Kami he hoped that wasn't the case. Ponies, or whoever, wouldn't take a diminutive wolf seriously.

Back to her questions, he decided to answer with a sort of made up story.

"My parents are gone. As far as I'm concerned I'm not even sure if there are others like me out there." He said without a lick of sadness. Watching the filly as her eyes went wide, before she shook slightly and asked a question.

"N-nobody?"

He merely shook his head in the negative, the white on the right side of his body in full view. The filly turned her head down.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, her face scrunching up for some reason, though he just waved it off with a paw.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about. I've long since gotten over it, but that's not the same for you. You need to go home, but that can't really happen right now. You're injured, and I'm not sure if I can carry the both of us, and keep us safe while we're out here." Which wasn't completely wrong. He had his sharingan still, as well as his jutsus...but sadly his body had truly been turned into that of child's as far as it was concerned.

Besides the fact that he was now dealing in magic, which was whole other can of worms, and not chakra, his stamina had taken a HUGE nosedive since coming here. His reserves of energy were pretty okay for a kid's, but his jutsus were costly at the moment. Trying to Kamui them wasn't an option either. Much to his frustration, he needed to rework his chak-, _magic_ control to a good level. Before it had been instinctive to use Kamui, now it wasn't so simple.

Going back to the matter at paw...still weird, the filly looked like someone had just told her that her doll house was on fire. Or whatever it was that normal girls enjoyed.

"Oh no! My mom and dad are gonna be so mad!" She shrieked, much to his poor ears' discontent. Rubbing the pained appendages, he looked up at her before telling her the truth of the matter.

"I don't advise that." This received a glare from the panicking filly, to which he shrugged and continued.

"The forest is dangerous at night. There things that come out that can be pretty tough for you. Besides you're injured, and that's not even accounting for the distance into the forest. You're stuck here until dawn at the least." He explained.

Said explanation was not well received.

"What?!" This time he knew to cover his ears, though he threw an annoyed look her way.

"Could you please _not_ do that?" She sent him another irritated look, which he reciprocated. She quickly shook her head, and tried to get up again.

"Eeheh-ouch!" She fell once more. He shook his head at her, as she tried and failed to get up once more. She sent a look his way.

"Help me!"

"I already told you, you're HURT. As in, hurt enough that you can't move on your own anywhere. As in, you're staying in the forest until tomorrow morning. You were lucky enough that the bear didn't get you, and now you're trying to go _back_ into the predator infested woods?" He asked incredulously. She gave him a startled look.

"B-but, but! You took care of the bear just fine! What's out there that could possibly be worse than a bear?" She was pleading by this point, though she scrunched her nose again. It was enough to make him look away from her to the forest beyond.

"Look there are way worse...Wait, what did you say? Did you just- you think I killed the bear?" He asked, as his attention snapped back to this foal. She flinched backwards from hearing the word "kill", as he brought his question to the forefront of the conversation. She pawed the floor slightly with her right hoof, before looking back up at him.

"K-kill?" It came out in a small voice, but he heard it all the same. He gave her a confused tilt of the head, wondering why she was making such a big deal out of...

The question caused him to turn his head to the right. He pondered the query, thoughts moving about in quick form, before he remembered a single fact that he may have forgotten about.

She may have been out here training, for whatever reason, but this was Equestria. The land of all things fluffy and rainbows, literally. Even with the myriad of dangerous beasts here, those strangely enough stay away from civilization more often than not. They didn't have the mentality to kill, at least from what he knew of them. Herbivores with a "make amends instead of rend" mentality.

Well, this put him in an interesting position.

"..." He mulled over the knowledge of predator's fate. Would he doom this child with the burden of her own sin? She would never know, and that'd probably be fine. Yet, at that thought, he had to wonder...What had led up to that point?

Though to be honest, he didn't need to say anything about it.

"Look, point is that you can't. End of discussion." He really hated how his voice came out so slightly squeaky. She sent him a heated look before, turning her head away pigtails shifting with the movement. He turned his head back to the fire, as the silence settled in.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 ***pop, crackle, pop***

The fire continued to crackle and flicker, as time continued on. As the minutes passed, as he continued to think, he couldn't help but notice that the filly would look over in his direction, before turning her head away again.

"..."

"..."

It was strange. Most of his previous life, he'd never really seeked companionship, mostly because he was a little bit crazy at that point. He'd enveloped himself in loneliness, in the sense that he never truly went out of his way to make more than pawns. Never comrades or anything like such.

He lied. He cheated. He murdered. He never went out of his way to truly connect with someone else, so this situation right now was something he was used to. Yet, with each moment that passed, he couldn't help but feel the stare at his side more than once. It was getting to the point that his own curiosity from before jumping back to the forefront of his mind again.

"..."

"..."

"If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen." He finally said something, though she just turned her head to the side.

Was she being serious? Wait, wait, Obito. Remember that you're dealing with an eleven year old...He honestly hoped that he was physically older than her. Back to the matter at paw, he was willing to let the silence stay but she obviously wanted to say something, and he wanted to talk to someone for once.

Time to make small talk.

He mentally went over what he could use as a conversation starter. The list wasn't exactly spectacular, seeing as he barely knew this girl.

He prodded his noggin for things that could be used for conversation. Think, Obito, think. What were children her age all about?

...Eureka!

He looked over at the filly. His eyes roaming in onto her flanks, regardless of how sickening that sentence made him feel, he found his topic of discussion.

"So what does your Cutie Mark mean, anyway? IS it like streamers or something?" He asked, as he moved his eyes over in her direction. He saw her flinch and then her eyes widened. She snapped her neck in his direction, before looking down at her rump. Her eye trailed the magical butt tattoo, taking its features.

He frowned when he noticed how her expression changed from shocked, to almost furious. Correction, she _was_ furious. He could feel her ire from his place a few steps away from her. He blinked.

That was serious emotion pouring out of this filly right now. It wasn't killing intent, as if these ponies had such a thing, but it definitely conveyed unhappy times for its recipient.

Which at this moment was her rump.

He watched as she ran a hoof over the mark, before she began to rub at it. Foreleg ever repetitive as it came across the mark well over a few dozen times, before she stopped. Her hair shadowed her eyes, as her head turned towards the ground. He looked on before noticing she began to shake a little. He could hear small sniffles escape her quivering form, before he heard words.

"..at...t..."

He narrowed his eyes, as he leaned forward a bit more.

"Ha...t..."

He leaned forward more, before voicing a small apology.

"Look you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. I'm sorry for talking about your Cutie Mark." He voiced with genuine concern.

Then the dam burst.

"I HATE IT! I hate this stupid thing! I hate that I have one, I hate that everyone else loves these stupid things, when all they do is cause me _pain_! I hate...hate..." She broke down into small sobs again.

"...I hate that Sunburst got his and left." The words caught in his ear, finally got him a sort of understanding of the situation.

He looked over to the crying filly for a moment, before he tried to decide what to do. His first thought of action was to allow her to cry it out. It was a good idea, but he knew that he could do more for his temporary forest...acquaintance. So it was with unsure steps that he padded over, before silently sitting ever vigilant beside her, eyes straight ahead.

'Okay...Now what do I do? Crap.' He mentally facepalmed at his own spontaneous behavior. He honestly wasn't sure why he'd just come over here. It was like he felt more empathy than he was used to, or should have been, feeling. He felt bad for her, yes, but it shouldn't have prone him to action as it had, so he was now left in this uncomforta-!

He barely twitched, as he felt her head now crying into his shoulder. He could feel the hair on his right foreleg getting wet, before he just sighed, body relaxing as he allowed her a shoulder to cry on. He sat there for a moment, before awkwardly patting the crying filly on the back.

After a minute of sniffles, coughs and cries, he heard another sound. It was a very soft sound that reached his ears, ears that had been used to the vibrations of an unsettled foal. Turning his head in her direction, he found the filly asleep, head resting at crook of his shoulder and right limb.

He let out a small sigh, before he closed his own eyes. He would rest, but remain vigilant. If there was anything that he was truly happy to remember from his past life, it was the ability to be a light sleeper.

* * *

 _ **The Morning After...  
**_

"Be careful, it's not like we're in a hurry."

"I know, I know."

They'd started traveling back to the entrance of the forest little bit ago. If he was right, he estimated that they were at least a good 3 miles into the ocean of trees. Well past the depth of something any colt or filly should be allowed without supervision.

He walked slowly next the filly, shoulder to shoulder, as she had a hard time putting weight down on her left front leg. Said leg, was currently wrapped up in some medicinal plants, he'd scoured from the area, once dawn had hit. Ginseng and several other medicinal items were surprisingly abundant in this place, might need to gather some to sell in the near future for currency, or bits, as these ponies called it.

He turned his head in the filly's direction, watching her as she carefully watched each hoof in front of each other. The girl had been quiet for the most part of this trip, and with the coming possible hour or more of traveling at this pace, he could actually use form of conversation.

His mind went to conjure up a few ways to break the ice, before he found he didn't need to.

"Um...Um, hey?" The words of the female next to him caught his attention, but he was quick to grab onto it lest this trip be boring, even for him.

"Yes?"

"...Thanks. For, uh, staying with me and stuff. It was...nice, to have somepon-wolf! To talk to about that stuff." She said with a couple stutters, not that he blamed her.

She let out a lot last night. His mind running backwards in time to the event of her outburst, he got a good idea on what was going on with this kid. He had a few answers, but he wanted to hear the full story about this hate for Cutie Marks.

"It's no problem. I can understand what it's like to just bottle up everything. Sometimes it better to get it out, before it's too late...Sometimes you might end up making...Mistakes. Some of which you might feel you'll never get over no matter how much time has passed, once they happen." He answered. Being well versed in doing nothing but isolating oneself for a cause, and nothing else.

He'd finally learned what made this girl so familiar. She was almost exactly like him when he lost Rin.

Her ideal world crumbled, and she became fragile.

"Say, you never did tell me your name. My name is Uchi- I mean Obito Uchiha. _Nice to meet-_ I mean, nice to meet you." He fumbled over his introduction. If he could, he'd have facepawed right then and there.

She gave him a weird look over his less-than-stellar introduction, before she giggled a little.

"You're using even funnier words than before..." He felt his cheeks heat slightly at the teasing, though he caught the next set of words.

"...Though it's not like there's anything wrong with it. It's kind of, cool." She said, with her cheeks flaring slightly, to which he just laughed a little.

"So can this weird guy, get a name, oh not so weird filly?" He asked with a slight tilt of the lip. She smirked right back at him.

"Name's Starlight. Starlight Glimmer, nice to meet you."

* * *

 _ **A Month Later...**_

"Hey Starlight."

"Hmm?"

A month had passed since he'd helped Starlight return to her hometown. Obviously, he'd made sure to not get seen, even if Starlight had been against the idea.

Yeah, watching the dressing down of her by her parents hadn't been the best feeling in the world, but he didn't have much to say in the way of doing what he could.

One would think that he could henge and go stand up for her, but that'd bring more than just a little undue attention onto him. It had too many variables to consider, and sadly there wasn't really much he could say that wouldn't lead into some sort of focus on himself, if he did come out.

Though that didn't stop Starlight from making him promise to meet her again. Which in itself was kind of weird. Not on her part, not at all, but on his end. Another instance of that weird empathy had kicked in, and he was finding it a lot easier to just go along with the promise than he was expecting.

So that had started a little routine between them. One week after he had brought her back, she'd come back to meet him in her part of the forest again. She'd honestly seemed really happy to see him, which left him kind of conflicted. She seemed to _really_ enjoy his company for some reason, and he was actually dreading what her reaction would be when he had to leave.

That wasn't too close, honestly he didn't have to...but he couldn't stay tied down in one place for so long. He was reborn into this world, and presented with all sorts of new places to see. Places that _weren't_ at war with one another, for the most part. He wanted to travel around and see it all. Kami, who knew how long that'd take. The idea had actually made him kind of giddy. IT was an excitement he was so unfamiliar with, but he indulged in it regardless.

He was free to go as he pleased. To visit anywhere, any place as long as he could reach it. No wars, no grand master plans...It was invigorating!

Yet...

"Uhhh...Nothing. So what was it you said you were thinking about little filly?" His question got a pout in response. She crossed her forelegs (how did that even work?), and gave him a flat look.

"Stop calling me that. You're not even that much older than me! I'm twelve now! I bet I'm older than you are! HMmph!" She stated with a harrumph, before he spoke up.

"Spell it."

"Huh?" She gave him a look, before she narrowed her eyes at him. He gave her an impassive look, before she caved and looked to the side.

"Spell it." He stated again, in a no nonsense tone, eyebrow raised expectantly. She tried to maintain her annoyed visage, before she let out a sigh and asked.

"Which one?"

"You're. Spell it and I'll tell you if it's the correct one." He stated simply, she eyed him again before doing as she was requested.

"Y-O-U...Rrrr?" She said hesitantly, before sighing as he shook his head. Eyes looking at her before he dragged a toe down into the ground. Starlight saw fit to walk on over, before sitting next to him, as he gestured to his markings.

"We've been over this Starlight, you gotta do better in school if you want to prove you're older than me." It was childish logic really, but it seemed to work on helping her academics. Well that, and she had this weird streak with trying to prove she was older, which she very well may have been. He honestly had no idea on how old he was. He'd keep using his old birthday, for the sake of simplicity, but he did wonder how old he currently was at the moment.

Not that he'd ever tell her mind you. It was way too fun making her guess at his age, sometimes.

"Arrghh!~" She fell backwards, waving her legs in the air. He watched her for a moment.

"Quite the majestic position, little filly."

"Shut up, Obito."

* * *

 _ **11 Months Later...**_

He looked down at the book in between his paws. Eyes roaming the pages, as he devoured information at his own pace. Mind working at adapting the information for later use. Mind working to-

"Put down the mud Starlight." He said without looking back at the figure behind him. He heard the something let out an "erk!" before a plopping sound greeted his ears. He shook his head in bemusement, as the slightly crackly voice of an almost teenage pony reached his ears.

"Come on! How do you even do that?!" He heard the telltale hoofsteps rounding his position by the lake, before he looked up into the visage of one Starlight Glimmer. Her eyes bore into his own searching for an answer to her soul seeking question. Her short maned hairstyle reaching just down to her lip, a curtain of three colors. He merely looked back up at her with an impassive expression, before a small tilt was brought to the corner of his lips.

"Shinobi stuff." That said, he went back to reading his borrowed book. Ears picking up a groan, as Starlight flopped next to him.

"..."

"..."

"...Fine, what is it?" He sighed, as he turned his attention back to her. She gave him a look, before picking up a stray leaf, and sticking it to her forehead.

He stared for a moment, before commenting.

"That's good, but you still-" He didn't get to finish, as she gather more leaves and stuck them to her forehead. Each one staying in place, even as they started to orbit around her non-glowing horn.

Watching the display for a while longer, he finally took the hint and closed his book. The filly with the star and streams Cutie Mark snapped to attention, before she started to grin. He took this in with a snort of amusement, before moving over to a random tree.

"This is the next exercise. You're going to climb a tree." He said with a wolfish grin, as she gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

 _ **1 Year Later...**_

"Starlight! This ridiculous, you have to stop!"

"Then tell me, why! Why are you doing this?!"

The two figures stood across from one another on the lake's surface. The eyes of the lone Unicorn of the two glistened with tears and anger. Her hair longer than before, Starlight had taken to pulling it into a ponytail, tied by a floral clip. She'd grown, now a teenager, she was more than just a little more mature. So why, why was Obito leaving?!

Was it something she did? Did she turn him away at some point, to the extent that he'd wish to be rid of her? Would he just leave and never come back, just like...no!

She'd not lose a close friend again! This is what she trained for! Obito even said she had talent in the "Shinobi Arts", and she'd be damned if he left without going through her first!

Across from the upset unicorn sat a frowning wolf. Obito for the most part had definitely grown in the last two years since he'd been with her. His body had grown in mass, to the point that he was taller than her, at just the point of a young adult stallion probably. His hair had grown out too over the years. Though he seemed to want to cut it at every opportunity, she'd convinced him to take to a sort of ponytail, though he'd added his own twist to it. The hair itself was spiky at his crown, and the ponytail was a long cloak of hair wrapped by bandages. He'd taken to wearing some sort of goggles, and a rough stone necklace that looked like a ping pong paddle with a short handle.

Obito could only continue to frown at his friend's abstinence with his departure. True, he'd definitely taken a liking to the girl, though he was hesitant to say much else on it. He was her teacher of sorts, but he wasn't use to having "friends".

And now here he was having this out with her. That feeling of empathy was kicking in big time, but he'd gotten use to this feeling. This feeling that he'd long since come to know as Magic. Magic that drove many unicorns and even the princess to synergize with one another. This was that feeling of empathy he'd been feeling for all these years.

If he had to be honest, this was the world of Ninshu that Hagoromo tried so desperately to create, which Obito just found downright _hilarious_.

Back to the situation at paw, he'd seen this coming, but he didn't expect her react so violently. They were currently out on the lake surface, were they not?

This had originally started in the forest.

 **"Suiton: Mizudippo!"**

He was brought back to the forefront of his mind, as he dodged out of the way of a blast of water. His eyes trained in on the teen unicorn as she finished expelling the water gun, eyes roaming her form as she panted some.

 _*pant, pant, pant*_

"... _*Sigh*_ It's **Mizudeppō** , loosely translated as "Water Gun", as you shou-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Right now? Really! I don't care about spelling you idiot!" She screamed at him from across the lake. He knew she was mad, and that him doing what he just did wasn't going to be making her any less angry at the moment. He made eye contact with her, before finally speaking.

"Starlight-"

"No!"

"Starlight! Please just-"

" **NO!** " She shouted even louder this time, before the water around her began to rise and take form.

" **Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)** , huh?" He muttered, before preparing for the onslaught, as the copies came at him. He jumped over the first one as it rushed him head on. He was quick to slide to the right past the second, before twisting sideways and clawing the third out of existence. The fourth and fifth rushed him from the front. The first of the two came in first with a hoof chop, which he deflected with a shoulder tackle, before twisting to smack aside with a paw. He knocked the clone away just in time to receive the next one which was airborne, ready to double kick him into unconsciousness.

He ducked the blow, before making a harsh turn of his mid-section. The clone found itself seized mid-air by its lower hoof via his tail, before being whipped into the lake surface and dispersing upon contact. It was at this point he realized that he'd lost track of Starlight. He stood still for a moment as the moving waters motioned about, before he launched himself skyward.

Just in time too, because a moment later the area he was just in had several rising torrents crashing together to meet at the center. His eyes quickly picked out the light pink form of Starlight rising from its depths, coughing slightly. His eyes went half lidded, as he landed back onto the waters.

"Starlight..." He tried once more, as he saw her shaking herself of the water, before she looked back up at him. Her expression turned from annoyed to slightly nervous and panicked.

"No, it didn't work. I have to keep him here, that way he won't leave like Sunburst. I won't be alone again." She was muttering to herself once, but he picked up on enough of it to work out why she was doing this. With that thought set, he ran forward towards her, eyes locked onto her form.

She was like a frozen deer as he rushed forward. His gait eating the distance between them rapidly, so she resorted to one last measure.

"I'm sorry." The words were whispered to herself, before her horn began to glow. The next instance found her gone in a flash of light, causing him to skid to a halt. His eyes searched the area of the lake, before his hearing appendages caught the sound of something.

He took a step back slightly, as the waters began to rise. Multiple streams growing in width and height, as they rose from their aqua source. He launched himself backwards as the waters continued, before his rose his head higher to meet the large water beast that towered over him.

 **"Suiton...**

His eyes fell on the slightly glowing form of Starlight, as she floated next to the water creation. Her eyes shone in magic, before his perceptive optics could see the sadness, and resignation. She looked at him for but a moment, before finishing. The beast let out a roar as it moved towards his location.

 **"Suiryūdan no Jutsu." (Water Dragon Bullet)**

The lupine Uchiha could only look forward as the seemingly skyline reaching beast fell onto his location. The shadow it casted over him and the water was large enough that he was sure. No matter what he could do physically at this very moment, he'd never get out of the radius of its reach. So it was with little trepidation, he brought this all to an end, he'd seen enough.

 **"Katon:..."**

He sucked in a deep breath, oxygen filling his lungs to maximum capacity, before he felt the shift in his body as magic filled the lining of his breathing organ. The energy swirled and churned, before it changed its nature. The nature of life, and destruction.

The nature of pure, ravenous flames.

 **"Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Grand Fireball Technique)**

What passed from his lips was a ball of flames. The oxygen in front of heating up to a searing degree as he pushed the technique to his peak.

Starlight could only watch on in horrified awe, as an enlarging ball of fire rose up from Obito's last place of occupancy and met her dragon. The ball and serpentine reptile of elements met and crashed with air bursting force. The shockwave from the meeting was enough to unsettle her, already waning, control over her self-levitation before she began to fall.

Her eyes could only weakly try and stay open, as she looked down at the depths of the encroaching waters below.

Maybe, maybe this was better? There'd be no more pain, no more worrying about stupid Cutie Marks ruining friendships. Just the sweet bliss of never having to lose a friend again.

Yet, even as these thoughts were there, two separate images came to the forefront of her mind.

Her parents. Her sweet loving parents who did their absolute best to make their baby girl happy. Hah! Fat luck of what that got them. Just a selfish little girl who couldn't let go. Some silly filly who'd go out to do stupid things and get herself killed.

She could feel something running upward against her cheek, as she continued her fall. She ignored them.

The second image came in the form of a certain weird looking canine. Heh, he'd definitely admonish her for this all were she to survive. Probably tell her that she got the words for the technique wrong again. Well he was lucky, he'd never have to admonish her anymore! No more new lessons on his weird language. No more learning to do new things with magic she'd never heard about. No more spending time together as he read, while she tried to get some sleep.

She could feel more things streaming against her cheeks. Just some water that clung to her, surely! Just some...stupid...water.

She felt herself begin to cry, as she plummeted to her doom.

She didn't want this! This stupid way of dying because of her own stupidity. She could have just listened to reason, but _nope_! Stupid selfish Starlight had to have her way. After repulsing friends for so long, she'd finally had one. ONE! And now, he'd probably never want to see her again. She hated...hated herself.

"I'm sorry." She whispered her last words, as she was meters from the water. Eyes closed, as she met her fate, mind blanking out for that moment.

"You really do go overboard don't you? You finally get one right, and you decided that _that_ will be your legacy. Well, we can't have any of that, now can we?" That voice. That voice of her recent, if not longest standing friend up to this point. Her eyes fluttered open, as the sounds of rushing water met her ears.

Her eyes settled on the lake that the two of them had been fighting on. Or more like Obito had been fighting her on She moved her eyes over the settling waters, before they went over to her side. Her eyes widen seeing the damp form of Obito, as his eyes looked on towards the waters, goggles over his face.

She rose up at this. Eyes moving over his form, as she tried to discern what had happened. She was barely a foot away from him, and yet...

She let her head fall. Damn it. She punctuated the curse with a stomp into the ground. She could feel the tears begin to fall again. This time she recognized for what they were, as she tried to fruitless scrub them away, before throwing her forelegs downward.

She cried. Cried about the unfairness of it all. This was the definite of what she had now. She lost.

Now she'd lose more.

Obito gave her a sad gaze, as he saw her fail to stop the tears, and did what he could. He moved closer, nuzzling the side of her cheek, before she latched onto him and cried more.

He couldn't help but find this scene, reminiscent of the night of their first true meeting.

They'd stay like this until nightfall.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime...**_

 _ **~Play: Trading Yesterday- Shattered**_

The stone skipped upon the surface of the body of water. Each skip making a small quiver in the solid surface, before it sank into the depths below. They looked on as the moonlit surface of water settled once more, as undisturbed as it was before, in silence.

Obito looked over to the teen unicorn as she laid by the point of where ground met water in a small dip of earth. Her eyes sad and melancholic, as she flicked another pebble over the lake.

"..."

"..."

"...Really? Nothing to say after everything that happened? Not going to shout at me, tell me off, and just quit being my friend? Anything?" The words left her, but her disposition hadn't changed. She stayed there on the edge of the waters, as they looked on towards the water's surface.

Obito contemplated her words, before a small smile came to his lips.

"There's a lot of things I want to tell you. There's a possible list of things to be said, regarding what happened, but the one thing I want to say, or more ask is. Are you alright?" His words came out softly near the end, only enough so that her ears perked slightly before falling back to the flat of her head.

"I'm..." She started, before shaking her head, "I'm not alright. I hate this. I don't want to lose another friend again, they left and never came back again. It's been four years Obito, and Sunburst hasn't even come back to see me once." She stated, before telling him of her experiences when it came to making friends, Cutie Marks, bullies. The whole thing.

He mulled over her words. He could understand why she became like this. She was a child, who got hit by one of life's more consistent lessons:

 _Nothing stays the same forever._

A lesson that she just couldn't handle, for the most part. It made the both of them a lot more similar than he'd originally thought. He'd kind suffered the same way, but in a much more drastic manner. Yet, the results were the same, or would have been were he not there for her.

"I know that life changing like this can be hard, but you have to understand that this is one of life's lessons." He started, as he saw her mood lessen.

"..."

"Starlight." No response, so he tried something else. "Star, come on, please." That seemed to have caught her attention. He wasn't really one for nicknames honestly, but this filly needed to understand that she was important to him. And she was.

In this place, she was his first friend. They trained together, talked, laughed occasionally and ate together. She'd became a part of his life, and he hers.

She was his comrade.

"Want to know something I've always held dear to my heart? It's a saying that I've held close to me since I was very young." He faced outward towards the lake, as a crowd of fireflies moved over the surface, their reflections giving the lake a feeling of mystique. He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes, as Starlight also found her attention caught by the display of glowing bugs.

 _"_ _Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._ _"_ He grinned at her, as her eyes widened. The meaning behind those words reverberated within her, but what followed was sealed the deal.

"You will forever be my comrade." He finished with a small smile, which she received with a tearful smile and a tackling hug to his person.

* * *

 _ **The Morning After...**_

"So this is it, huh?"

"No pony said that."

They stood back in the area of the forest, where this all began. The two barely doing more than just looking at each other, as a light breeze past through the area. Obito couldn't help but chuckle slightly, much to Starlight's confusion.

"Don't go saying, "This is it", it's not goodbye forever. We'll meet again, and again, because we're comrades. Because we're friends." He said with a smile, before he brought his paws up to his neck before removing the self-carved Uchiwa symbol. Walking over to Starlight he tossed it over her head, before sitting on his haunches.

"Here, it was something I just thought of on the spot, but happy birthday Starlight. May this be the symbol of the times we've shared, and a guaranteed reunion in our future." He grinned that wolfish grin she liked, and she couldn't help the flush that reached her cheeks when he did.

" _*Sigh*_ There will be one less weird wolf around here, that's gonna be hard to adjust to." She said with a mock sigh, to which he just gave her an amused eyebrow raise.

"Didn't realize there were some around here." He said, making mock gestures of looking around them. She laughed at this, before answering.

"Yeah well, the last one is currently leaving. Said something about traveling the world to spread his wolfish ways." She said with a joking shrug.

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Obito said with a lazy smirk, to which Starlight returned. They enjoyed each other's company for a few moments longer, before Starlight initiated a hug that he was quick to return.

Separating, he bid her one last farewell, before leaving.

He stopped for a moment and looked back at her. He stared for a moment before he smirked, just as she saw his eyes shift. Turning from black to red with a set of black three bladed windmills in them acting as pupils. The next instance air swirled around him, before he was sucked into a hole in the air, leaving nothing in his place save for a few words.

"Later."

Starlight just stared for a moment, before she snorted and turned back to the town proper.

"Weird wolves indeed."


	2. Henkyougakure

**PART 2**

 _ **Twelve Years Later...**_

"So tell me again, why are we going to this place out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I told you Rainbow Dash, Celestia said this was a new up and coming town..."

"And~?"

"Ooh, ooh, and she said that Twilight should get used to doing princess duties. So she sent her here to get her hooves wet with visiting new towns for good relations!"

"Thank you Pinkie."

The voices belong to several ponies, all mares, as they rode the Pony Express. A pink earth pony was currently smiling to herself as she rocked on her seat next to a butter colored pegasus. Said pegaus was smiling nervously next to her fellow pink haired friend, before she turned to a violet alicorn with two-toned hair and a bookish air about her.

"Uh, um, Twilight?" The pegasus addressed the alicorn, who turned her head towards her.

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"Where are we going exactly?" Fluttershy asked, to which Twilight rummaged around in her saddlebag before bringing out a map. Unfurling it, she pointed a hoof towards a space good distance away from Ponyville, more near Baltimare.

"That's the place, it's called heky, henya, heki?" She tried and failed to pronounce the name, bringing attention from her other three friends.

"What kind o' fancy-smancy talk is that?" Came the input of an orange earth pony, as she eyed the town's name, scratching her head through her Stetson hat. Coming up on the earth pony's left was a pristine white unicorn with a rich purple mane, and inquisitive blue eyes.

"I've never even heard of such a word before. Much less, I don't think it's in Equish, Applejack." The unicorn mare said, as she eyed the map herself.

"Yah sure about that, Rarity?" Applejack asked, as the farm pony looked back at the map. The fashionista shook her head, as she looked to a blue pegasus lazing down on one of the train seats. Said pegasus had a multicolored mane and tail that she was currently blowing out of her face at constant intervals, trying to keep herself amused.

"I don't really care! I was hoping for some butt kicking. We just got Tirek beat down and now we gotta go be PR ponies. Blegh!" She waved her forelegs in animate gestures, before lunging out her tongue in distaste. Rarity rolled her eyes, before commenting.

"You do realize that the Wonderbolts do this too, correct? Rainbow dearie, you should consider this a sort of...practice! Think about it." The words of the gem seeker caught the prism maned pegasus's attention. She rubbed her hoof on her chin, before she started grin lazily.

"Heh, it might not be so bad to make some jaws drop. Oh yeah, I bet these ponies have never even seen the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria! I'll be dropping the jaws of every pony there with my speed. Bet they've never seen anything cooler!" She started to pump herself up, as she circled up by the bagging area, before floating over the map.

"Besides Rainbow, don't you remember? We had help. We still needed to charge the elements, Tirek wasn't going to just stand there and take it. We were lucky he didn't just destroy us, when he got all my magic. We were just lucky that whoever chucked those attacks at him, they gave us enough time to defeat him, ourselves." Twilight reminded, though Rainbow was quick to brush it off.

"Yeah, yeah, now...What's the name of the place that's going to be blessed with the presence of the Awesome Rainbow Dash?" She took a good look at the map where Twilight pointed a hoof, before she gave it a confused look.

"What the hay is Henkigakuri?"

 _ **~O~**_

"W-whoa, wait, wait what?!"

"I-I don't...Huh?"

"Oh my..."

"They're all wearing something! I need a couple of that headband!"

"The hay? What in tarnation?"

"I think the princess might have underestimated the _normalcy_ of the inhabitants."

Wasn't that an understatement?

The sight that greeted them when they exited the train, and traveled for maybe a mile down the road, was more than what they were expecting.

Large structures made from stone and brick that were at least three meters tall that were walls. Two large opening doors, made of a darkened wood that clashed with the pale tan walls around them. Above the entrance was a large circular sign, in the shape of a red and white paddle with a short handle, with a strange set of symbols they'd never seen before. Coming and going from the large open entrance were ponies of various kinds. Wait, no, not just ponies. There were Gryphons as well, as well as maybe a Minotaur or two.

* * *

 **辺境**

* * *

A good half of them seemed to be wearing normal casual clothes. Things you'd find on any pony who'd wear clothing in general.

But the other half...

"I can't wait, I can't wait!"

"This will be our first mission outside of the village!"

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you two. This trip is gonna suck!"

"Okay, that's enough children. Quick go to the port so we can find our way to the location."

The group of six mares watched on as a trio of slight teenaged ponies and a gryphon passed by the front entrance. The strange group was wearing what could only be a set of padded vests, with the same symbol on the entrance on the back. The children's vest were a light blue with the gryphon's being a dark color. On all of their foreheads were headbands of some sort. The colors of the bands on the children being the same, while the gryphon's was black in coloring, with a metal plate on the front in the symbol of sign above the gate.

Said weird combination of adult and children walked over to a small booth. The booth was seeming like a vending machine. It was red and white, in coloration, with a small black panel above a dispensing tube.

The gryphon walked up to the panel, before fishing out of the pockets on the front of his vest, and placing a piece of parchment on it. There was a small flash of the panel and a pair of small marbles, of red and black coloring, came out of the tube.

"Okay everyone, stand together." The gryphon called out, tucking one of the marbles into a pocket, before he crushed the other marble in his claw.

" _Kamui:_ Seaside port!"

The next moment, the group of four were gone from their very eyes.

The Mane 6 could only stare for a moment, jaws dropped, as they witnessed what just happened. Rainbow could only articulate.

"W-what the hay was that?!" She couldn't help it. What the heck did they just see?

"Who's making all that noise ov-Rainbow?!" A voice, familiar to the blue pegasus called out, causing the group's collective heads to turn, before they gasped. Rainbow being the loudest.

"G-Gilda?" She stared at her former-friend, no her friend, with shock. The gryphon herself was also shocked, though that' not what caught their attention.

Gilda herself was dressed up in ensemble of brown shirt, with yellow lines circling the border on the bottom. Over this she wore a royal blue vest, with a set of dark bands on her arms. Around her neck was the same headband from before, but her's was a lavender in color.

She looked strangely nervous, as she spotted the pegasus, who wasn't exactly doing much better herself, as they both scratched the back of their heads. The rest of the mane 6 could only look on in confusion, as the gryphon walked over to stand in front of the wonderbolt reserve recruit.

"..."

"..."

"S-so, uh?" Rainbow started, before she was halted with a claw. Gilda leveled her with an impassive stare, before lowering the appendage and sighing.

"L-look. About last time...I-I'm sorry I uh, acted like a jerk." She seemed to edge out, as she scratched her cheek and looked in another direction. Rainbow's eyes widen, as she looked on at her friend. Mind slowly catching up to what was said, before she launched into a full body hug on the gryphon, who was caught off guard, but returned the symbol of affection in kind moments later.

"Gilda, what's the hold up over here? We gotta go if we wanna beat Trixie to the sparring grounds! What are yo-!" The group turned to find themselves in the presence of another familiar face.

" **Lightning Dust?!** " They crowed as one, as the teal pegasus pony, with alternating orange and yellow hair, just facehoofed.

 _ **~O~**_

"So strange to see you here, of all places."

"Yeah, well, life does work in strange ways."

"Yeah, getting kicked out of an academy would teach you that, _huh_?"

"I'd be careful _Rainbow_ , I've heard legends that attitude of yours could inflate a balloon."

"What'd you say?!"

"What do you _think_?"

"Why I should-!"

"That's enough! Dash keep it cool! And Dust, quit it with the antagonizing of our _guests_ , especially one with one of the _princesses_. _Idiot don't go presenting badly for the village._ " Gilda broke up the fight, as they group walked through the village. Though the group couldn't help but tilt their heads, when the gryphon spoke to the put off pegasus so strangely near the end.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. _This is a pain in the flank anyway_. I'm going on ahead, come quick once you're done playing tour guide," and with that she flew off. Royal blue vest ruffling in the wind.

" _*Sigh*_ that idiot. Sorry about that guys, she's still a little bit...new." Gilda apologized on Lightning's behalf, though the group waved it off.

"So...Trixie's here?" Twilight seemed to press, as the group walked through the village itself. Eyes passing over the architecture of the village, as all walks of life passed by them. Many stopping to look and stare at the alicorn in their midst.

"Ooh, mom, look! An alicorn! Do you think she's here to meet with Obito-sama?"

"Never seen an alicorn so up close."

"She's probably here to see the chief."

"Oh did we finally get recognition."

Whispers of other such nature were uttered, as the group passed. Applejack and Twilight's eyes furrowing as they tried to make do with the slight attention they were receiving.

"Mighty fine, set up going on here, err, Gilda." The farm pony started out. The village was surprisingly large, but only a good 60% of it seemed to house the buildings, housings and any sort of actual important places.

"Yeah, Henkyōgakure. The Village Hidden in the Outlands. Yeah the amount of guys here isn't a lot yet, but we're growing every day. As for Trixie, yeah he's here. You know her?" Gilda explained, before turning back with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, heh, heh, we have a... _history_." Twilight nervously chuckled out, as the group came up to a large building with the symbol of the entrance on its top. The building wasn't that big, maybe about three stories, but the base was large and it grew smaller as it ascended in height. Red and light tan in color, it painted a picture of importance.

"Looks like this is your stop. I'd love to stay and sit tight with you guys, but I've got to go before LD does something stupid again. Later Dash! And uh, Fluttershy...Sorry." She said, before she took off down the road, before jumping from building to building off into the distance.

The group watched her go, before heading into the building. Meeting the secretary at the front desk, they were sent ahead to the top of the building. Climbing past the steps, they found themselves at the top and in front of a door to an office. They could hear something going on inside, as they knocked, before a voiced "Come in" was heard.

Entering the room, the group were greeted by the sight of unicorn mare behind a desk in a rotating chair going over some paperwork. The mare was pink in color, with a mane of dark purple with bluish grey streaks. Her mane went down the length of her neck, with a small curl near the end. The bangs over her head swirled around her horn, with two small tuffs of hair that flared out from the top back of her mane and from her long tail. Adorning her head was a headband just like all the others, though hers was black like the gryphon's from before.

She wore the dark blue vest, with symbol on the back, but her's was also adorned by a marking of a star with two streams coming from it on the bottom left of the vest. Over the vest was a dark blue jacket, with orange lining, with sleeves that came down to halfway of her legs. Around her neck was a necklace with the symbol of the red, white and black fan.

She looked up, as the group entered. Her eyes passing over a few more papers, before she set them down and gave the group her full attention.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She greeted them with a smile, as she brought her hooves together in front of her. They turned to look at one another, before Twilight stepped forward, and greeted the chief.

"Good evening, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Friendship, and here to help extend an accepting hoof on behalf of Equestria." She held out a hoof, which was quickly received, before they shook on it. Twilight receiving her hoof back, shook it slightly.

Strong grip.

"I'd personally like to welcome you, Princess of Friendship, to Henkyōgakure. My name is Starlight Uchiha Glimmer, and I hope your stay will be well." She said with a small smile, which Twilight reciprocated.

"Oh, Ms. Starlight, I can't help but interrupt," Rarity started, to which Starlight simply gave a nod of the head towards the fashionista.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been pondering. What is with those vests and headbands everypony's wearing? I've never seen so many different ponies, griffons and Minotaur included, wearing so much of the same clothing. IS there some sort of new fad, perhaps?" She asked, to which the unicorn leader, gave a laugh.

"No, no, that's not it at all. In fact..." She looked over to a clock in the corner of the room, nodded her head and removed herself from her seat.

"Allow me to show you."

 _ **~O~**_

"Attention, students! Now I know you were all expecting genjutsu with your normal teacher, Ms. Lulamoon, but she's off today! So I, Iron Will, will be your sub instructor in the ways of management!" The Minotaur they saw leading a group of fillies and colts, surprised to a large degree.

Iron Will's blue hide was the last thing they were expecting to see today. The blue, former-aggression instructor, stood in front of the class in a royal blue vest. His hands behind his back, before he took notice of the incoming group.

"Mrs. Uchiha! Welcome to the Shinobi academy! We were just in the middle of some teamwork exercises. And welcom-! You!" He greeted Starlight cordially, before pointing a finger in the direction of the group. Rarity lifted her snout in the other direction, while Pinkie waved and Fluttershy seemed to paw slightly at the ground in nervousness.

"Hello Iron Will, I was just showing them around a tour of our academy for Shinobi Arts. I'm actually happy to catch you in the middle of an exercise. It'll save explaining some things." She brought him back to her, and he nodded his head, the two rings on his horns jingling slightly. He moved his eyes over the group, eyes focusing in on Fluttershy, before turning back to his students.

"Today we have a special exercise course for you youngsters!" He made a quick running in place motion, arms animated, much to the amusement of the students. He then put the students into groups of three, before running them through the courses.

The group watched on, as Iron Will set several strange environments within the confines of the schoolyard. They watched on as students ran tracks in coordination to instruction switches, attacked hanging sandbags in tandem at combo calls, and much more.

One such obstacle course involved the students using teamwork to reach a high reaching item of importance.

The three-man cell of a unicorn, earth pony and a gryphon sat at the starting point, as Iron Will stood by the sidelines.

"Go!"

The trio ran off in tandem. Their movements slightly off, as they galloped or ran towards the 10 meter high pole, which held a green vase at the top.

The unicorn colt was leading the group, as he was ahead, before the magic glow around his horn came to life. The gryphon female and earth pony filly were quick to overtake him as they neared the target. Once close enough, the duo jumped just as the colt's magic encased them, sending them higher.

Mid-air, the earth pony turned upside down legs bent, just as the gryphon reached over her. Landing on her teammate's hooves, the filly pushed her high, just to the apex of the pole, where she swiped the vase. Coming down, she twisted backwards to land on the soft padding on the other side.

"Good job! Nice hustle, nice hustle! Remember, trust in your comrades to keep thing going!"

Starlight and the others watched, one with a smile of pride, the others with awe as they watched the children perform acrobatics more likened to something in the range of a professional. Turning back to the group, she smiled at their expressions.

"We are Henkyōgakure, a budding ninja village." She said, before she frowned, looking over the students. Her expression not changing, as Iron Will came over with a concerned expression.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"Actually yes, you wouldn't happen to kno-"

"Mrs. Uchiha!" A voice called over to her, causing her and the rest of the group + Iron to see an earth pony, wearing a blue vest, rushing towards her. Once in front of her, he saluted her to which she nodded, before relaying his message.

"He's returned!" He was curt with his relay, before he was blown off his hooves, as the unicorn blew past him. The others looked confused, as Starlight ran off, before choosing to follow after. None of them noticing as a small shadow watched from a rooftop above, before following after them.

Iron Will simply smiled as they did, though he was surprised to find a certain one of them had stayed behind.

Fluttershy reached into her saddlebag, before pulling out a small bag of bits. Walking over to a surprised Iron Will, she deposited it in front of him, before speaking.

"I wanted to apologize for not paying like I should have back then. You did choose to h-help me, and technically it wasn't your fault that I took it the way I did. Then you had to go away without your payment, so...it's a small thing, but I'm sure to get you the rest soon." She said, with a small bow of the head before looking at shocked blue Minotaur.

Iron Will looked down at the bag, before picking it up. Walking over to the shy pegasus he lifted one of her hooves and placed it back in her hands. Seeing her questioning look, he responded.

"Iron Will is, also sorry about what he may have told you. I've learned that maybe sometimes being aggressive isn't always the correct choice or way to handle things. Iron Will has learned that he can be of use by encouraging teamwork between others for a far better profit!" He started off softly, and finished strong, blowing back Fluttershy's hair slightly, but she smiled.

It was good to know that she could be cordial with him, given their past circumstances.

"Yes, it's all thanks to Lord Obito!" He stated, to which she asked who that was. He answered with a grin.

"Why, he's the leader of the village! That should be him coming back right now, for the dail-" His words were cut-off as an explosion happened off in the distance, in the direction of the gate. The same direction the others had ran off, too.

"Yup, that's him!" He stated, much to her confusion.

 _ **~O~**_

They looked on as several ponies lined the top of the gate. The Mane 6 stood by Starlight atop it, as she surveyed the situation.

"Give me a status report!" She shouted. Her wait wasn't long, as she was quickly greeted by a white stallion, with blue eyes and an airy short mane.

" _Chunin_ , Double Diamond, Ma'am! The target approaches from the northwest, at a steady pace. He'll be here in a matter of minutes." He sounded off, as she turned her eyes out towards the outer area beyond the walls. She squinted her eyes for a moment, before she molded her magic and projected it outward.

 **"Tomuki-me no Jutsu!"**

The magic formed in a circle in front of her, as it project the landscape. It's seeing lenses-like attributes were quick to hone in on an approaching figure. When the princess's entourage saw what was coming they let out a gasp of shock. What appeared in the circle was the encroaching for of what could only be a large wolf.

It was big, at least just as tall as Celestia, its body lean and muscular. It's a fur was surprisingly well kept, giving off a glossy black shine, with the white around it's right legs and face looking soft to the touch. Stranger still, it was dressed. He wore a black and red heavy jacket that was adorned with patches of red clouds on the front and back, as a gourd hung off his waist. On his head was a set of blue goggles, with orange tint. On its back it carried what could only be a large weapon, maybe?

It looked like it was in the shape of a large eight, with the inside being white with a pair of three commas on each side, and its borders being a dark purple. The handle came over his should, and what seemed like a chain came from the pommel down into the coat it wore. On his back legs he wore what seemed to be leg warmers.

All in all, with its size and mass, he painted a very intimidating image. Rainbow couldn't be happier, to be honest. Time to show these ninja ponies, that they couldn't upstage Rainbow Danger Dash!

Just as the blue, prism maned speed demon was about to get her groove on, she was stopped by Starlight. The supposed leader of the village, was quick to shake her head no. The thrill-seeking pegasus was put out, as Starlight turned to their group.

"I would please ask you to refrain." She stated in a no nonsense tone, much to their confusion. With their compliance, she walked back over to the edge of the wall, her voice carrying over to those gathered below.

"Defenses at the ready!" Several ponies, all wearing blue or light blue vests stood tall in the front of the incoming lupine, whose eyes tracked each of and every one of them. His movements slowed slightly, as he saw the virtual horde of ponies.

Twilight and others couldn't help but stare at the ponies. They seemed as if they were prepared for a war, but for those not of the village itself, they couldn't help but think that these ponies looked...

Excited?

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **~Play : I Get Wicked by Thousand Foot Klutch~**_

Obito couldn't help but to grin, as he slowed to a stop. His eyes moving across the army of Chunin, and some Genin, that amassed at Starlight's call. They were well trained to that point, no one was questioning her orders or anything else.

So it was time to play his part, so with that he began to kneed his magical energy. His form glowed an orange hue, before the vapor like energy leaking off him swirled around his mouth. With that he took a deep breath, and spat out a fireball.

'So good to be back up to standards again.' He thought as he watched the jutsu move forward.

He watched, as the ponies in the front glowed for a moment a deep brown, before a wall made of uplifted earth blocked the way of his Grand Fireball. The ball of flame compacted against the earth wall in an explosion of light, heat and force, creating a cloud of dark smoke. He idled as he awaited what was to come.

He didn't wait long.

The earth beneath him began to shake, as the sound of rapidly oncoming water met his ears. His eyes watched on as the cloud of smoke dispersed from the middle as a blast of aqua exploded out of its occupants. The encroaching wave of liquid was soon upon, so he made quick to vacate the premises and jumped high into the air. His eyes viewed his last spot, as he noticed that an earthen bowl rose up to cup the water, creating a miniature lake on the outskirts of the village.

His form landed on the water, just in time to watch as several things began to eclipse the sun. The sight of so many groups of pegasi and gryphons dive-bombing a being, might bring up a feeling of hesitation. To him?

He didn't feel a thing.

So with that, he brought down his goggles over his eyes, and dodged the onslaught of pony missiles. That impacted the water like torpedoes, and each one sent a strong force across the faux-lake's waters, waves cascading over the edge of the bowl the lake was held.

Obito jumped to and fro and dodged each one, with ease, before with one last flip he settled backwards near the edge of the earth bowl, farthest from the village itself.

That would be the least of his problems though, as he looked down at the water and found that the entire surface was cloudy. His eyes could not see past the surface, his ears hearing the slight *poomf* of something down below. His feet left their current location immediately, just as a set of chains shot out of the water at alarming speeds. His speed keeping him a step ahead of the rushing linked weapons, as he leaped from part to part of the water, as he neared the farther edge. With one last leap, he brought himself over the bowl's edge, only to find a pit waiting at the edge point.

Mid-air as he was he saw fit to grab onto the handle of his gunbai uchiwa, flipping it around, just as he slipped a paw over his right foreleg. A poof of smoke later, and a tag was retrieved and slapped on the fan side. Grabbing onto the handle, he swung it, his body glowing a brief bluish white.

 **"Futon: Daitoppa! (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough/ Devastation)"**

An expulsion of air blast down from the fan as he stopped his descent momentarily, before he activated the tag below on his fan. An explosion of air later that sent him forward to the ground past the pit, before he touched floor once more.

He continued forward to the village itself.

 _ **~O~**_

They all just blinked as they watched what just transpired. The very notion of what just happened was ludicrous. Even as Starlight kept yelling out orders, towards the front lines, to engage the "threat". They're minds caught up to them, when they found another body had joined them up on the walls overseeing the battle below.

It looked to be a colt. With white fur, and a dark purple, almost black, mane and tail. His features were a rough sort, as they looked wilder than any pony would ever look. Another strange thing was that this pony's muzzle was a slight more angular than most any pony around. His eyes were a dark blue, each of his back legs were tipped in black near the hooves.

He wore was a hooded, long sleeve black cloak that covered his forelimbs, on the back of his cloak was the same marking, as that of the Starlight's necklace. On his back was what could be considered a large metal shuriken.

Overall, they were confused when the "colt" appeared next to them out of nowhere. Pinkie Pie was quick to get an up close look at the colt, who seemed to ignore her, his eyes focused solely on the fight down below. She was close enough to notice that the male's eyes were a strange shade of-

 _*Thwack, thud, thud, thwack, thwack*_

Her eyes were back on the scene down below, as was everypony else's as they saw the ground force rush to meet the wolf "intruder".

The battalion of ponies found themselves thrashed, as they moved to encroach on their advantage in numbers. The wolf wasn't having it, though. Seeing this, Pinkie turned back to the colt to ask him what he saw, and maybe tell him to get away, before she saw him jumping off down into the fight below.

"Whoa, get back here! That's no place for a foal like you!"

The group turned as they saw the colt moving off into midst of the fighting.

" **Oh no!** " They chorused as one, as Starlight facehoofed, before jumping down below after the colt.

"Glint Glimmer, you get back here right now young man!" She shouted on the way down, causing the group to pause as the realization dawned on them.

' **That's her son?!'**

 _ **~O~**_

He quickly ducked under the wooden staff of an earth pony, before using his gunbai to knock him to the side with a twist of his head. Lunging forward at a Pegasus pony with a wooden kusarigama, he dodged the throw sickle, before slipping to her side and head-butting her into an incoming unicorn mare. He ducked just in time for the flying chain of the sickle to hit an earth pony stallion in the face, knocking the stallion into a black pegasus.

He flipped his fan to block a wooden sword, as he launched a back kick into the mare that tried to side blind him, after which he grabbed the fan and spun launching back several ponies and gryphons, as he stabilized.

He reattached his fan to his back, as he surveyed the fallen forms of the pony army that came to meet him. He thought in the back of his mind that he _might_ have overdone it.

...They'd heal.

So it was with that thought in his head that he turned back to venture toward the village gates, that he caught sight of a small rushing figure. He didn't need long to identify who it was, he just sigh in exasperation before he smirked.

'Oh look, a new challenger.' He thought, as he watched the small form jump sky high. Right as the form reached its peak, it reached back with its head and tossed forward the large shuriken on its back, his body glowing a hue of grey before so.

 **"Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone)"**

Obito watched as the one shuriken turned into 10, before he reacted.

Running a paw over his right foreleg, he retrieved a tag, before launching it.

"Katsu!" With the uttered words, tag exploded into an orb of wind that blow away all the projectiles.

"Not this time!" The figure's male voice shouted out, before the sleeves over its forelegs were pulled back, as he glowed a grey hue that shot out and connected the shuriken to his paws. The young male colt with canine like forelegs pulled back, and the throwing stars circled in on the wolf's position.

Obito flipped away as the stars collided into his first position. The colt landed, before tossing his upper body upwards and swinging his forelegs down, the shuriken picking up from the ground before launching around his position. His eyes watched as the shuriken circled him in slow motion, his black orbs catching sight of the paper tags on the sides.

The "colt" chuckled, as his red sharingan eyes focused in on the "threat".

"Katsu."

The tags exploded. Red eyes snapped open, as the tomoe in them turned to windmills.

 _ **~O~**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The Mane 6, with a returning Fluttershy, + Starlight, finally came forward. Starlight being the first to reach, as the "colt" grinned at his work.

" _Glint Glimmer Uchiha_..." The words made him flinch, as he mechanically turned his head to Starlight, before he chuckled nervously.

"H-heh, heh, h-hey mom..." He slowly back up, as his mom stalked forward. His eyes focused on his unicorn mother, he didn't notice as Obito casually walked out of the cloud of dust, before he bumped into the wolf's forelegs. Looking up at the large lupine, he laughed nervously, as the others, the mane 6, watched on in trepidation.

Well they did before the colt opened his mouth again.

"Welcome home, dad. Heh, when did you get back? A heh, heh...I'm so grounded aren't I?"

"As sure as your mother is willing." The wolf spoke, causing Twilight and Co. to just stare. Before Starlight walked up to the wolf, and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek, which he returned with a nuzzle.

"Welcome home, dear." She said with a smile, Obito returned one of his own.

"Glad to be home. I see we have some guests," he stated as he looked over to Twilight's group, who all looked like they weren't ready for any kind of thinking anytime soon.

Twilight barely eek.

"Whu?"

Obito gave her a raised eyebrow, before he ran a paw over his right foreleg, over the symbol on it. In a poof of smoke, he waved off the smoke before placing the conical hat on his head. He unzipped the front of his coat, revealing the dark blue vest underneath. Around his neck was a headband, not unlike the others, but also a necklace bearing the same symbol of Starlight's Cutie Mark. The colt zipped down his cloak slightly to reveal he had a necklace of his own, that had both the wolf and the unicorn's symbol on it.

"I think I should welcome, you officially." He started, as Starlight stood next to him, and Glint in the middle of them. Before they all bowed.

"We the Glimmer-Uchiha family welcome you to Henkyougakure." They said in unison.

"My name is Obito Glimmer Uchiha, the leader of this village. You've met my wife, Starlight, who is also my second-in-command when I'm away and _this_ ~" He stated, as he patted the colt on the head.

"Is my little bundle of joy, and exasperation, Glint Glimmer Uchiha."

"Hiya!" The colt-cub said, as his father blinked for a moment.

"Oh right, this is for you." Obito said, as his eyes glowed red, and a swirl appeared in front of him before a book dropped from mid-air. The colt was quick to grab the book, and look over the cover, before he grinned to an alarming degree.

"YES! YES, yes, yes, YES! You're the best dad ever! The signed brand new Daring Do book, mint condition! I gotta show this Snow Day!" With that he was gone, though not before Rainbow let out a small gasp, as she turned her head in his direction.

Obito smirked.

"I have connections."

 _ **~O~**_

They couldn't help but stare, as they walked through town a second time today. Watching the way things were progressing now that the "leader" leader was here, was...interesting. The very idea that this wolf was the leader of all these races. That he would lead a banner that they all fell under was honestly kind of amazing.

Equestria didn't really have many places where one could interact with a Minotaur one second and a gryphon the next. Much less, the idea of seeing them working side by side on a daily basis.

"So the Food Optimal Organization Development group have been coming in as of late with some new tested items, and have been asking for approval..."

"Tell them I'll come to oversee some of the product on the upcoming Tuesday."

"Check, and then we have the R & D department asking for some approval of higher budget. Seems they want to make use of a new kind of inducing unit for Kamui Booths..."

"I'll have one of the courier-nin arrange a meeting with them. Though I really hope it isn't going to be another "It's comes out in different colors" situation. There's only so much vanity I can take."

"Right, I'll have Lightning Dust carry the message, and include that in the post script. Last but not least, Glint's birthday is coming up, and he's feeling cheesy." She said with a finality and a seriousness that was unneeded in such a thing. He afforded her just as much seriousness with an impassive expression.

"How cheesy are we talking?"

"The cheesiest." He shuddered.

"I'll recall Cheese Sandwich as soon as possible. Hopefully he'll be able to get back here before Thursday hits. We can't have another incident like..." They both shuddered as one, as the memory hit them.

It got _everywhere_.

The lavender alicorn and her entourage finally had enough restart time to be back to working order.

"Ho-hold on a second! What? I mean, wait what?" Twilight couldn't help but reiterate, as the others nodded their heads. The two village leaders gave each other a look, before Starlight spoke.

"Perhaps we can talk over some dinner?"

 _ **~O~**_

"So what would you like to know first?" Obito stated, as he and Starlight sat near one another at the dinner table. The others were set around the table, to which Obito was happy that he could arrange the table with a little Mokuton. The food was a slight spaghetti vegetable mix for those of more herbivorous nature, with his own being a seafood medley Alfredo. Some oranges sat in the center of the table for some snacking was an appreciated touch.

"!" Rainbow pointed dramatically, mouth open to say something, but her mind seemed too fail her as she just stayed posed for a moment. Starlight looked to him, in which he gave a shrug, as they watched the pegasus try, and fail, to say anything. Twilight seemed to have more wits about her, as she coughed into a hoof, and smiled slightly at them.

"We were sent to greet you, as you submitted a form for national recognition. The princess would have come herself, but..." Twilight started, but he finished for her.

"She sent you, on account of the fact that you're recent princess hood means that you're unfamiliar with the duties to be undertaken." He said, as he pushed two sticks in between his claws, and used the digits to eat with the utensils. The others looked on as he did, before he looked up at them, and they went back to their own meals, realizing how rude they had just been.

Applejack, meanwhile, was currently inspecting the oranges set on the middle of the table before commenting.

"Them oranges seem awfully familiar." She muttered as she rubbed a hoof to her chin. Obito gave her a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you noticed. I heard that the Oranges and Apples, while related, were distant enough as is. At least Citrus Peel said so, which reminds me we're going to have to redraw the contract for their produce with the F.O.O.D. group." His words surprised her, as she looked up at him.

"You're contracted with the Oranges?" He nodded to the query and elaborated.

"A few years back, I helped out the Oranges with a settlement of land. It had been overtaken by some illegal squatters. So I removed them, simple. From then on, they've been doing a service for me as my main produce line for oranges." He said matter of factly, as he quickly devoured a shrimp. Idly outside the window, they could see a set of colts and fillies jumping across the rooftops, as they passed by, waving to the village leaders.

"Everypony here is so friendly," Fluttershy remembered a certain teal pegasus, "for the most part. I never thought I'd see Iron Will again after so long."

Obito thought for a moment, before realization struck.

"Oh right. Iron Will, minotaur, Chunin teacher at the academy." He recited, though they found themselves confused.

"Uh yeah, that's the one. I'm sorry Lord Obito-"

"Just Obito is fine." He interrupted, to which Rarity nodded.

"Forgive me for asking Obito, but this word "Chunin", I don't understand. That white stallion back from earlier today mentioned the same thing." She finished, and he nodded, before giving Starlight the go ahead.

Starlight went on to elaborate on their "Shinobi System". From student to Genin, Chunin, and finally Jonin. How with each rank above student they were given headbands, and depending on ranks they were privy to certain kinds of information, jobs and even skills and techniques.

"We had these vests made by a seamstress from Manehatten. A Coco Pomel? Yes, her. With each of the colors, represent the level of shinobi. Light blue is Genin level. Chunin wield the normal blue vests, and Jonin and above hold a dark blue vest." She said, as she gestured to both her vest and Obito's that were hung up on a coat rack.

"Fascinating~" Twilight couldn't help but utter, as she and the others listened in. Rarity muttered a, "Coco Pomel" before she smiled at the name drop.

"Speaking of, I think we'll have to have some new vests ordered from her. What with this morning's defense divisibility test, I'm more worried about some of the possible wear and tear on everyone's garments. Didn't she say she was going back to Manehatten for something last time?" Obito pondered.

"Ah yes, for that charity event. Oh we're going to have to go and seek her out, again." Starlight added, to which Obito just muttered, "That's another C-rank".

"Ooh, ohh, about this morning! When everyone was going all STOMP, Whoosh whoosh and PEW PEW! That was nutz!" Pinkie gestured as her forelegs moved around in surprising flexible shapes, as she mimicked. To this Rainbow was quick to jump on it.

"Yeah, what the hay was all that?! Last I checked unicorns were the only ponies to be able to use magic. Next thing I know I'm seeing Earth ponies spitting ocean high water, and gryphons making rock walls. That's not even including what you did. How do we know you're not a dragon in disguise hmm?" She spoke, as she narrowed her eyes, just as the others facehoofed at the aggressive pegasus. Fluttershy gave her a stern stare, which caused the Wonderbolt reserve to cow down, before she crossed her forelegs in a huff.

"I apologize on her behalf, she's been getting a little stir crazy with no new villains to fight as of late. WHICH IS FINE," Twilight started before stressing the three words, much to Rainbow's chagrin. "She does raise a point though. I've never heard of all these things being possible for so many ponies. That's not even putting into consideration the other pony races and the others."

"I can understand that the display from this morning might shock you. Yet, I feel I need to correct you on one thing, it's very much possible for ponies, and other races outside of them, to utilize magic." Obito's words caused the others to stop eating and stare.

"I don't understand." Twilight stated. "I'm sure they can. Pegasi can move clouds and channel the weather, Earth ponies are sturdier and can handle planting better, because of magic. What happened today...I can't comprehend it."

Obito gave Starlight a nod, before she closed her eyes and they watched as an aura arose from beneath her fur. All the while her horn did not come to life with magic, as the aura that rose around her change colors. From blue to bluish white to brown, before she stopped.

"As you've noticed, her horn wasn't lit with magic. That's because she's not processing it through her horn, but the body. All of Equestria and the world around it are full of _magical_ races and creatures. It's not that they can't use it directly, they just don't know _how_. I taught Starlight how to do it, and from there I taught those who wanted to learn. Back then, it was mostly because some ponies didn't like being limited by their Cutie Marks, now it's more for choosing a job opportunity."

They just looked on, as he explained. Minds reeling, at the very idea of ponies not liking their special talent enough that they'd ignore it for something else.

"I can understand that this might be a shock to you, but it's true. Some ponies just don't find the idea of being limited to a certain random talent, appealing." Starlight explained, as she wore a distraught expression.

"Some ponies may use it to either pick on, or bully others," at this Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity flinched.

"While some might feel isolated by their own Cutie Marks. Honestly there was a time where we went through a period of removing Cutie Marks." This received a more violent reaction.

" **WHAT?!** " The six shouted, as Obito clamped his paws over his ears. Seeing that they were done, he unclasped his ears from his head, before continuing.

"You see, we thought that some ponies just felt that they didn't WANT them. So with some research, we concocted a spell for it." He responded casually, as if he was talking about the weather, though Twilight wasn't having it.

"Bu-But you can't do that! Everypony should have the right to bear their Cutie Marks! It's, it's just not right!"

"Right you are, that's why the method no longer exists." He stated much to their confusion/relief.

"Huh?"

"Like my husband said. We did go through a phase of actually removing the marks for a year or two. Afterwards though, the aftereffects were...unsettling. Ponies would be more lethargic, losing time on jobs, making tasteless pastries, you name it. To that point we just reinstated them, and created the shinobi system." Starlight finished, as the group sat back down relieved.

"So it was created..."

"As a form of freedom, yes. It was far more comforting for ponies who may have wanted to just step outside their usual routine, and learn something else. Also with how we operate, it made it so they could travel to areas they may have never been before. As you should know I recently admitted us for recognition. With that passed, we can start expanding outside of Equestria. I already have a few things lined up for the village in the Dragon Lands, exploring the Undiscovered West, and even Daring Do. Oh I mean, forget that last part." He said, but the damage was done. Rainbow nearly flipped the table, but held back for the sake of being polite.

"YOU know her identity! Does everyone here know?! Oh my gosh, I hope she doesn't think this is my fault!" Rainbow was having a mini-panic attack, as she started looking every which way before she started flying circles around the light fixture up above. They all watched her for a moment, before Obito turned to his love.

"Starlight would you please...?" He asked, gesturing to Rainbow. Starlight was quick to appease him, as she caught the pegasus in a stasis spell, before bring her down to Obito's level. The wolf looked her in the eye, before his own black eyes shifted to red with three tomoe.

 _"Calm down."_

The words seemed to have an immediate effect on her, as her hyperventilating died down and she was back to normal breath pace before she fell asleep. He blinked at this, before shaking his head, as Starlight brought Rainbow back to her seat and posed her to sleep comfortably on the table edge.

Turning his head back to his more awake company, he found Fluttershy, the shy butter colored one, giving his face an up-close inspection. She focused on his eyes intensely, before a cough from Starlight brought her back to reality and she was quick to usher herself back to her seat. She shook nervously in her chair, before hiding behind her mane.

"Sorry." It was quiet, but they all could hear her for the most part. Attention back on him, he continued the Q&A.

Time passed, and before they knew it, it was night time. Leading out of the house, Rainbow asleep on Pinkie's back, Obito was polite to lead them out.

"Thank you once again, for the meal and housing, Lord Uchiha."

"Calm yourself Twilight Sparkle. "Obito" is fine, no need to be THAT formal." He responded, as she gave him one last knowing nodded. That said, she was about to turn back to leave, before she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow before smiling.

"And thank you for your help with Tirek." She stated which surprised him, before he smirked.

"Just do your best to handle Equestria's problems. If need be, Henkyougakure is always willing to lend a helping hoof." She nodded at the offer, before catching up with her friends.

Closing the door and walking back into the kitchen, he found Starlight finishing off the last of the dishes. He couldn't help, but stare at the form of his wife working away the last of the day's duties. It filled him with a happiness that he was proud of, as she hummed while cleaning the dishes.

This was his life, and he couldn't be happier. Now he had one more thing on today's list. He stalked forward, as she began to slightly move to her own beat. A movement he was very approving of.

Shinobi life did give them some great rears, and his wife's as always the greatest.

So she let out a small gasp as he slid up behind her, her back to his chest as he rested his head on her shoulder. She was quick to adjust, leaning back into his form before looking into his eyes and sharing a loving kiss with him. He quickly received it, before breaking off and staring lovingly at her.

" _Aishiteru._ " She smiled back at him.

" _Aishiteru._ " That said, she turned back to the last dish and dried it. Yet, as she set it down, job done, she couldn't help but shudder as her husband's paws moved around her to latch onto the counter. She let out a small gasp, as he nipped at her neck, moaning as he her it a small nibble and lick.

"I've been smelling your frustration all day. Been quite the _pent up_ mare, haven't we?" He whispered into her ear, causing her to feel a tingle run up her spine.

"You were away for a w-while." She murmured out, as he gave another quick nip to her ear, kissing the base, and then kissing the space of her neck. She let out a small moan as he did.

"Ah, but I come home, after a _long, hard_ day. I find this pent up mare, _strutting_ that delicious looking rear of hers while I'm around." He said huskily, as he pressed his body against hers. She'd just as quickly grinded herself against him, ass to his crotch, hearing a growl come from his lips. The noise sent a shiver of excitement through her. Evening knowing her love wouldn't hurt her, she couldn't help the feeling of danger his low growls emitted. That nor the feelings she got when he did it when they were alone.

The sounds of a predator that wanted to just pounce. Taste every part of her body, lick her down to the skin and just _ravish her_.

"O-oh, is that s-so?" It was getting slightly harder to focus, she needed to reach for the blinds of the window, but found her motion arrested, as the feeling of something long, hard and _hot_ near her hindquarters took her mind places.

"Oh, what this? Someone seems to misunderstand, who I am." The sound of his voice sent her mind into a frenzy, as the long hot length began to stand up and press against her lower folds. He moved slightly, causing her to let out a hot breath, as the length of the heat moved past to and fro _on_ her entrance.

"I'm the Big, Bad Uchiha." It was barely a whisper, a few tones short of silence, but the feeling of her entrance getting plugged by _heat_ made the words sound so much _louder_.

"And I'm gonna blow your door down." She felt him plunge into her depths, and her mind went white.

 _ **~O~**_

Rainbow couldn't help, but to groan as she was jostled. Her mind coming back to focus, as she felt her warm bed jerk harshly. Her eyes fluttered lazily, as she tried to get a good grasp on where she was. In her mind, she remembered freaking out about Daring Do, and then sleeping. That wolf dude probably did something, to her.

She couldn't help but notice that her mattress was strangely pink. Was that a thing here? They were warm, and smelled like cotton candy? Wait, a minute. This was Pinkie's back! Shooting up, she was quick to take note of her situation. Looking over the quintet of her friends, she found them in strange positions.

Pinkie and Applejack, just looked straight up red face and shocked. Eyes wide, as they stood frozen solid.

Rarity was on the floor, hoof to her head, as she probably posed dramatically before she fainted.

Twilight looked just as horrified and red faced, as AJ and Pinks. Her eyes shrunk to tiny specks, and even her wings stood on end.

The only one who looked anywhere near sane, was Fluttershy, who seemed to be observing something with a speculative look in her eye. Now that she thought about it, they were all facing the same direction, what were they looking at?

"Oh so he doesn't turn around?" Fluttershy muttered, even as her mind began to catch up with her on what she was watching. Her wings extending to complete stiffness, and her face going almost tomato red. Strangely enough a drip of red ran down the right nostril of her nose.

So with this thought in mind, Rainbow Danger Dash turned to face what the hubbub was all about, and froze. Her mind went blank, her face grew red and her wings had never been so stiff.

They all stared horrified, as the couple of Obito and Starlight stared back at them through the window, Obito bent over his wife.

 _ **~O~**_

Starlight just stared as the princess and her entourage froze in shock at the sight of their display of carnal desire. Starlight's mind, while hazy was clear enough to try and reach out to her husband.

"O-Obito, mmm, stop, their w-watching." His gaze soon locked onto the six ponies who froze at this display of bending the second-in-command over the kitchen sink and pounding away. Several thoughts ran through his mind, as he stared back impassively.

It had been a long day, he was in his own village and home, and his wife's scent had been baiting throughout the day...

Starlight's gasp was music to his ear as he pumped into her hard once more. She bit her hoof, as he felt her walls tighten around his length. She was enjoying this, and he could tell. So he brought his lips down to her ears, as he stared at those outside.

" _Let them watch_."

He rammed his length into her several more times, before he found her beginning to tighten around him. Starlight herself felt his fleshy lower organ begin to bulge inside her, and came the second his seed squirted out inside of her. Mixing both of their liquid arousal into one. She panted, as she felt herself come down. Her mind calm but satisfied, even with the running visage of the sextet outside.

So she thought that she'd get to relax.

Oh she was so _wonderfully_ wrong, as she felt her husband's hot cock pull out of her, only to be placed near her "backdoor".

She wouldn't be walking straight tomorrow, that's all she knew.

And she loved i- _tttthhhhheeeerrrreeeee it issssssssssssssss~_.

* * *

 _ **Morning After...**_

They couldn't help but cough, as the wolf leader gave them a sendoff in his black and orange robes. No, not formal robes.

Bath robes. Just because this couldn't get more awkward.

"S-so, uhhhhh." Twilight tried and failed to keep herself composed, as Obito did nothing to give away how he was feeling at that moment. He simply raised a paw in shaking position, and she returned it with her hoof.

He smiled.

"I hope to hear good things, on your next visit." His words inspired some small amount of composure from her, as she responded back.

"I do hope so too."

"Don't make it too _long_ of a wait." The emphasis on the word "long" was surely just her imagination.

"R-right."

"You know that the _entrance_ of our village is always open to you, should you fall on _hard_ times." He wasn't doing this voluntarily. No, _no_ , of course not, a heh.

"Ye-ye-yes that'll be fine."

"Just remember what we talked about _last night_."

The train whistle sounded, and he would forever swear he'd never seen a mare's face glow that red, that fast and rocket into the locomotive. At this point, he just grinned.

'Heh, heh, take that.'

He heard a set of steps run up to him, and looked to find Glint sitting on his haunches next to him.

"Hey dad, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing son. Nothing at all." He said as they got up and turned back to the village. His kimono flowing in the wind.

"Yeah, well mom's been acting kind of funny, and said that breakfast might be a bit. So she sent me to get you."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"..."

"..."

"You're still grounded."

"Ah, man!"

It was good to be home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's a wrap on that little diddy! Bring it in, guys! Bring it in!**

 **Finally got this baby done as of 3/19/2016 2:29 am. A FAR longer Two-Shot for what I had imagined wouldn't take more than 8k words...Oh well you know the saying.**

 **No plan survives contact with the enemy. So enjoy your roaming eyeballs and review.**

 _ **~Nasha Rei Kun Out~**_


End file.
